Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS) has been extensively studied because it has high mobility and can be used to fabricate CMOS components.
A complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is composed of a negative metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) and a positive metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS). Due to high mobility of electrons in NMOS components, hot electron effects are likely to occur under strong electric fields, thereby damaging the components.
One of the solutions to solve the above problem in the prior art is to manufacture an NMOS LTPS component having a lightly doped drain (LDD) structure. However, due to the introduction of N—Si doping, one more process is added, which increases production costs.